"Kenpachi" Hakai
Kenpachi Hakai (剣八破壊, Destructive Kenpachi), also known by his birthname Hakai Kurai Muchitsujo (破壊暗い無秩序, Dtructive Black Chaos) ''Info '''Birthday': 'N/A Age: appears between the ages of 27 or 29 Gender: Male Height: 6'3 Weight: 202lbs. Eyes: light blue eyes Hair: light blue hair ''Appearance Kenpachi Hakai is a very tall man of the hieght of 6'3. He is muscular, though slim. He has light-blue spiky hair that is shoulder length and light-blue eyes. Kenpachi Hakai wears regular shinigami clothes without sleaves with a sleeveless captain's haori.The shinigami's top is open so his muscular chest revealed. Kenpachi Hakai has scars all over his arms, a big one on his left pec, and one across his right eye that connects to the one goes across his face( from his right cheek to the left side of his nose). And Always in his hands, his zanpakuto. He has no sheath for it, so he holds it in his hand or sometimes puts it between the belt of his standard Shinigami attire. Professional Status Affiliation: Gotei 13/ Shinigami Soul Society. '''Occupation': Captain of Squad 11 Team: Gotei 13/ Shinigami Base of Operations: Gotei 13, Soul Society, Seireitei Marital Status: Single Relatives: 'N/A Education: Shino Academy. ''Personality Hakai's known to be a violent fighter, Kenpachi's actions tend to be for the best. He has shown to be rather peaceful and direct when not in the battle field. Though in fights he is not one for rash actions, and quickly will berate any fellow Captain that does not keep their cool, even if they outrank him in senority. He also has a very stern and decisive personality, seemingly unaffected by any sort of remorse or compassion, quickly dismissing it as weakness. In his eyes, respect and strength mean everything in the Shinigami world, believing that the weak should and will be crushed. This correlates with his philosophy that a warrior should never compromise or bow down in front of another warrior. ''"If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him ... All I have to do is sit here and watch, as the world will consume you." - Kenpachi Endou ''Power & Abilities '''Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation': Hakai is the only Captain capable of conserving his spiritual power by sleeping and eating. This accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up overtime and his powers increase and involve. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. * Immense Spiritual Power: Even by a captain's standards, his spiritual power is absolutely monstrous. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color with the appearance of an Panther's skull. He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. *'Shockwaves':When Hakai engages in battle, he releaes his crushing spiritual pressure to the fulles which creates shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents. * Immense Strength: Hakai possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He knocked a subordinate aside a few hundred feet, breaking through severals walls inside the the eleventh division's barracks by simply backhanding the officer. With minimum force, he is able to break through the sekki-seki walls of Seireitei. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. *'Hakuda Expert': Hakai usually prefers to use his fist in battle, endou has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. * Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed maneuvers, Endou was repeatedly able to land critical hits on his opponents. Hakai is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. *'Enhanced Speed': Hakai is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. Also During his battles, Endou was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults. This technique is not shunpo, though it makes a booming noice when he uses his speed. *'Weakness':He can not use kido.He is nothing but pure or raw brute power and skill.He never stratigize, only rushes forward due to his limited inteligence. 'Kenpachi's Battle Stats' Offense (100), Defense (80), Mobility (75), Kido (0), Intelligence (50), Physical Strength (95), Total: 400/600. ''Zanpakuto '''Name': Unknown Sealed: Hikai's sword looks like a regular katana with the tsuba round and of the size of 1 inch, while the sheath is blue and handle is gold.. Shikai: The name of Hakai's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. Shikai Ability: N/A